minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft 2.0
The Minecraft 2.0 update was announced on April Fool’s Day 2013. It was shown as a joke later. April Fool's Day 2013 announcement Minecraft 2.0 has added new features into the game, and the full list is: Gameplay *Added new Super Hostile game mode, for a much more challenging Survival experience. *Difficulty setting is now per-world and may never be changed once set. *Added new graphics setting “Ultra Realistic” with new patent-pending experimental 4D-rendering. *Added new chase-style 3D camera perspective. Animals *Added new realistic food/hunger system to animals. *Overfeeding animals may have a negative effect on gameplay. *Added a new "Horse" animal, with two different breeds to choose from. *Each animal now has a gender and personality, introducing new farming mechanics. *Added a new rare breed of chicken known as a "Diamond Chicken". **May lay diamonds or lapis instead of laying eggs. **May also blow up from too much pressure. Handle with care. *Added new friendly Pink Wither, which is the complete opposite of a normal wither. **Shoots out Love, which heals the nearby land and causes things to grow faster. **Known bug: Having both a pink wither and a wither in one's world at the same time may cause up to a 200% increase in frame-rate. Will be fixed for launch. *All animals may be fed golden apples to unleash their hidden magical properties (see new Magic section). *Chickens are now classified as a hostile mob and are no longer passive. Monsters *Chickens do not appreciate being looked at and may get upset. *Attacking a lone chicken may summon additional chickens to its defense. *Zombie pigmen now spawn with "battlesigns" and no longer use swords. *Fixed a bug causing Skeletons to miss their targets on occasion. *Added new Redstone Bug monster (see Redstone section). Blocks *Furnaces have a new “heat” mechanic. **Heat needs to be regulated in furnaces or they will blow up. *Torches now burn out after a period of time, but may be relit with flint and steel. *Added new TNT slab, known as an "Etho Slab". *Renamed droppers to floppers, by popular community demand. **Droppers were deemed too powerful and go against our original vision of the game. **Floppers now turn everything that passes through them into raw fish (see Fishing section). *Added six (6) new decoration blocks: **Mud **Hay bales **Lapis Lazuli **Slime blocks *Added new compressed storage blocks for commonly mined ores: **Coal Block **Lapis Lazuli Block **Redstone Block *Lapis may now be used for new Lapis furniture. *Added dyed glass. *Walking over many blocks will gradually wear them down, creating many new block variants such as Cracked Stone and Muddy Grass. Redstone *Removed all BUD behavior, and added safeguards so that it may never come back. *Made redstone bugs spawn actual Redstone Bugs to assist with debugging. *Added new Quantum Entangled redstone, obtained by mixing 1 redstone, 1 diamond and 3 lapis. **One entangled redstone dust will connect to another pair elsewhere. **No current way of specifying the connection, may in fact connect to another player’s world. *Added new BUD blocks. Magic *Added new Magic and Luck levels per player. *Finding a Rainbow after rain passes will be the primary way of obtaining magic. *Finding a green-tinted horse will be the primary way of obtaining luck. *Added new spell system, costing magic to perform a spell. *Spells may backfire, depending on luck. *Examples of new spells include: **Turn any item into fish. **Turn current biome into another biome (bug: currently only turns into ocean). **Ability to remove gravity from other creatures/players in the world. Fishing *Overhauled fishing mechanics. *New special types of fish may be found in various different biomes. *Fish may become scared if too much noise is made nearby. *Added 28 new achievements for fishing. *Rare chance for extra items to drop when fishing, such as armor and maps. *Removed fishing. *Having a fish in one's possession will drain one's health by 1 each second, to help phase out fishing. Combat *Removed crossbows. *To deter cheating players on PvP servers, the PvP system has been completely redesigned. *Players may no longer attack other players directly, but must recruit an army of Monsters and Animals. *Each monster/animal has different strengths, weaknesses and abilities whilst attacking or defending in PvP combat. *New turn-based combat system will help create epic battles that may last hours at a time. World generation & terrain *Added many new mysterious adventuring locations. *Added 6 new biomes. *Reimplemented the Farlands. **Going near the farlands will forcefully enable 3d anaglyph. **Known bug: Teleporting towards the farlands may send one half way in the opposite direction. *Added dozens of new village building templates. Trivia *The chickens coming to the injured chickens defense is a reference to Legend of Zelda, as when a player attacks a hen, they will swarm them. Videos For an added sense of authenticity, Mojang gave a copy of Minecraft 2.0 to Youtubers including: * YOGSCAST Martyn (Minecraft 2.0 EARLY ACCESS!! w/ SoTotallyToby) * SethBling (MindCrack SMP — Ep 1: MineCraft 2.0 Pre-Release Review) * PaulSoaresJr (Minecraft 2.0 – Mindcrack EXCLUSIVE SNEAK PEEK!) * Vechs (Ep01 Minecraft 2.0 LP – A Fresh Start) * BlameTheController (Minecraft 2.0 Beta Ep 1: Multiplayer Dungeon World first); * Guude (Minecraft MindCrack – S4E1 – Minecraft 2.0) *Xisumavoid (Minecraft 2.0 Update Preview); *Keralis (Wife vs. Minecraft – Episode 30: Minecraft 2.0!) *Biffa2001 (Minecraft 2.0 One Life – “Death By Blue Chickens”) *Docm77 (Minecraft 2.0 Closed Beta – Exclusive First Look) *W92Baj (Minecraft 2.0 – You wont believe what has been added – Mindcrack prelease overview.) *Mhykol (Mhykol Mines – Mindcrack – Episode 259 – Minecraft 2.0) *Generikb (Minecraft 2.0 FIRST LOOK!) Copied from http://mojang.com/ Category:Minecraft Updates